jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Nukesaku
is a minor antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He is a henchman of Dio Brando and one of the last vampires in the manga. Personality Nukesaku suffers from an inferiority complex due to his ability being looked down upon by Dio's other henchmen, who refuse to let him join the battle. When they are defeated, Nukesaku immediately jumps at the chance to demonstrate his ability and defeat Jotaro and company, but is careless in the placement of his body parts. Even when he is forced to lead the group up to Dio's tower, he still maintains a sinister belief that Dio will use the opportunity to defeat the Joestars, and is greatly surprised when he realizes that his master has turned against him, humiliated, and killed him instead, demonstrating that even Dio found his abilities useless. Synopsis History Nukesaku apparently suffers abuse from the rest of Dio's allies, being treated as a burden due to his (lack of) stand power to the point of being given the title The Idiot. Even when there's very few stand users left to guard Dio's mansion, they threaten to kill him should he interfere. After the ones left (Vanilla Ice, Kenny G. and Telence T. D'Arby) are defeated Nukesaku sees the chance to prove his value. Stardust Crusaders Nukesaku attempts to use his ability to trick Jotaro and company into believing he's a innocent woman trapped in Dio's mansion. He, however, is greeted with a punch to the face by'' Star Platinum, and it is then that Jotaro tells him he was careless. Nukesaku notes that he forgot his thumbs pointed in the opposite direction when he was clasping his hands. He is forced to lead the group to Dio and believes that Dio will use this opportunity to defeat the Joestars, but when he removes the lid of his master's coffin, finds himself killed and sectioned to pieces in the coffin instead. Abilities As a vampire, Nukesaku has the natural ability to dislocate his body parts. In conjunction with his "Female Face", he can use it to trick people into believing he's actually just a innocent woman. '''Female Face': Nukesaku has the ability to grow a female face on the back of his head and can use it to talk and make expressions. While somewhat useful, he often forgets to fixate his body to match the way this face is looking. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Nukesaku appears on the cutscene where the group find Dio's coffin and he appears inside totally injured, much like the original story line. Nukesaku can also be a playable character via Alessi's stand ability on DIO character, where instead of becoming a younger version of himself, DIO will turn into Nukesaku, who can only run away or use medium punch. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Nukesaku appears as a stage hazard on DIO'S MANSION stage, after one of the players is thrown into the hazard indication area, Nukesaku will appears on the stage's wall, after a while he will jump into the stage biting the enemy under the hazard indication area. After the attack, succeeded or not he will stay for a short time, if nothing happens he will again jump on the wall to make the next attack, if he is attacked he will be knocked out the stage (much like Jotaro did to him on the events of PART III). Gallery Manga= Nukesaku Manga death.png|For betraying him, Nukesaku is killed by DIO and placed in his coffin Nukesaku initial appearance.png|Nukesaku and Enya, cloaked in shadow |-| Anime= |-| Other= Spritenuke.PNG|Nukesaku in Heritage for the Future Jojopv5-00 00 30--20130622-194009-1-.JPG|Nukesaku as he appears in All-Star Battle Trivia *According to Over Heaven he is a mere zombie. *There has been varying amounts of controversy concerning Nukesaku's ability being a Stand or simply a vampire mutation. No official source has confirmed it to be a Stand. *Nukesaku's title, The Idiot is another name for "The Fool" card in the tarot. In some translations, in Spanish for example, The Fool card is "The Idiot" or "The Crazy". References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Vampires Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters